Vacant Actions
by Suelo
Summary: Armada, New Characters
1. Default Chapter

The Sun burns down on the Barren land that makes up the most of the land around the Autobot base. The base is empty due to the hard fighting that has  
  
been going on for hours between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Megatron and Starscream are  
  
firing hundreds of shots into the rock in hopes of getting to the chewy center, in this case it is Optimus and Hot Shot, Hot Shot stands to take a shot, He is hit directly in the face by a blast, Hot Shot is  
  
tossed backward. the smell is generatered by the damage is unbearable. Hot Shot turns his weaken head to face Optimus  
  
"Lets get em!" Hot Shot speaks slowly, His face is badly damaged, his left eye has been completely demolished. Optimus transforms to Truck mode and begins to charge at Megatron,   
  
Megatron transforms to Tank mode and they both begin a chase, Dust is flying from both of them, The Road dips down in the middle of the lane and then there is a four lane highway beyond that, the  
  
yellow paint on the roads is cracking, the tar is melting in many spots, Megatron turns his turret and fires at Optimus as they reach the dip in the road, Optimus is blinded for moment, but he keeps on the road  
  
Megatron has reached the four lane highway, there isn't many cars, a school bus and a small semi, Megatron fires again, Optimus serves to avoid the blast, then what happens next happens very slowly,   
  
Optimus slids into the next lane, his speed close to 150, he crosses another and then rams right into the middle of the School bus, the Bus is torn in half and the screams of dying children rip though the Air,   
  
Optimus begins to break, but it is too late, the smell of gas fills the air for a quick moment and then the smell of cooking children fills the air,  
  
it is a smell like that of burning bacon, the screaming stops as the Bus is engulfed with fire,  
  
Optimus screams in anger, Optimus transforms again and runs quickly to the remains of the Bus, the earth shakes with his steps, Optimus   
  
begins to dig though the burning bus, his flesh tinged with soot, Optimus spots a child he picks it up, the dispite being burned horribly the   
  
short brown tomboyish hair, tells Optimus that this is Alexis, Optimus tosses the body out side of the bus, and begins to dig somemore, he comes   
  
across a young boy dressed in a blue T-Shirt, with blonde hair, Optimus knows this is Rad and tosses the body outside of the bus, it hits the ground   
  
with a loud crack, finally Optimus comes across a small yellow box with a picture of a cartoon character on the front, he tears open the box and grabs  
  
a object from inside, Optimus holds the object up to his mouth and grins,  
  
"I Knew they had Peanut-butter!"  
  
Doomsday  
  
After Murdering the children Optimus was taken out of leadership and his father Omega was replaced him, Omega split the Autobots up into to Squads,   
  
Omega Prime: Red Alert, Jetfire, Hot Shot, Blurr, Scavenger,   
  
Grimlock: Frenzied, Dismal, Hot Rod, Sideswipe, Hoist, Vacant  
  
  
  
Se7en   
  
Vacant   
  
Vacant thinks highly of Omega Prime, although he would never say so. Vacant is a Panther in alternate mode. Vacant is sitting alone in his chamber of the base. the newly   
  
installed MFP system, lights up the room in red, Vacant shifts and the chair begins to tip over, Vacant jumps forward, the chair slams down with brutal force. Vacant stands, he walks   
  
slowly in a straight line, Vacant lies down on his large metal bed, soon his eyelids slid down over his eyes and he slips into a deep sleep.  
  
Frenzied   
  
Frenzied lies in the fetal position, his face contorts into a silent scream. his eyes seem to be glowing blood red in the shine of the MFP lights.   
  
"He's coming!" he screams, the walls shake from the sound, Frenzied stands, begins ram into the wall, each time a large dent appears in the wall.   
  
Frenzied starts to remember his life before that late september night, then he rams with all his might into the wall, a large hole is made by his head,   
  
electric currents begin to attack his body, Frenzied passes out.  
  
Hot Rod  
  
Hot Rod lies asleep. his already red body seems to be demonic in the MFP, Hot Rod awakens to a loud scream and he gets up. Frenzied's scream  
  
had awoken him, Hot Rod is used to it, he still hates it, Hot Rod walks to his door, it is large and square, a handpad on the side shows tons of   
  
images, Hot Rod places his hand on the door and is sent flying backward.  
  
Dismal  
  
Dismal is asleep like always at her desk in the Lab, her head is resting on several dozen papers showing her work on MFP or Malfunction Protection,   
  
Optimus's insanity caused Omega to fear another malfuction, so the MFP scans the Autobots bodies every five minutes for damage, or other problems.   
  
It can also fix the problems using Comettor. who has been trained to be a Medic. Dismal awakens to a loud clunk (Hot Rod slamming into the wall). Her eyes   
  
quickly adjust and become very alert. Dismal's eyes quickly shift from each spot in the room. movement from the corner of the room causes her to   
  
hers to leap, but nothing is there, Suddenly Dismal feels a hand on her back, it is large and strong,   
  
" Omega?" she asks her voice is soft and weak,   
  
" Daddy's here?" asks the voice, then suddenly Dismal feels like she is flying, then she rams into the wall, with quick and brutal force,   
  
she hears her shoulder snap. Optimus steps towards her broken form,   
  
" I Want Peanut-Butter!" he states, his voice is reminds her of Carlos,  
  
Optimus takes another step, then stumples, in the darkness, Dismal can see a form attached to his shoulder, it is Vacant, his claws are digging into   
  
Optimus with a brutal metal against metal sound, Optimus begins to swat at him, Vacant leaps onto his face. Optimus screams and with a loud   
  
clunk, a large piece of golden pipe hits the ground, Optimus gets ready to punch at Vacant who is digging into his face, Vacant leaps as Optimus  
  
lets his fist fly, He stumples backwards from the force of his own hit, as Optimus regains his footing, Dismal is allowed to see the damage caused  
  
by Vacant, Optimus's face is missing almost all of it's left eye, and his mouth is barely hanging on, Vacant is sitting, with a stare that seems   
  
well vacant, Optimus falls backward with a loud thump, the entire Lab shakes, bottles break. what happens next goes on very quickly, Dismal  
  
tries to stand, pain soars though her broken shoulder, Vacant is still sitting there with that stare, Dismal catchs some movement from the corner.   
  
Optimus is laying with Dismal at his feet and Vacant is by his side. Suddenly Optimus's fist is flying towards Vacant, Vacant even with his reflexes  
  
has no time to move, so he is rammed into the wall with a ear drum bursting Crunch. Optimus goes limp. Dismal begins to crawl towards her fallen  
  
hero, each movement sends horrible pain into her body, the door to the Lab, slides open and Red Alert steps inside, Red Alert is frowning, he walks quickly  
  
over to Dismal, Dismal is deeply touched at the look of concern on his face,  
  
"Dizzy, Are you ok?" his voice sounds calm but deeply concerned,  
  
Dismal starts to say something, but the very thought of it caused pain to flare up again.  
  
"Vacant" she manages, her voice has gone from very soft to hard and pained, Red Alert looks at her funny, then he notices the broken form laying  
  
below a large dent, 


	2. Vacant Thoughts

Vacant lies on a large metal table, in the center of the main room of the Autobot Base, MFP is working slowly on repairing the damaged,  
  
Caused by Optimus, Red Alert is sitting at a computer console, his face grim and with unhidden concern, Omega is standing less then five feet away   
  
and watching, his face grim and unchanging, his eyes unnerving and alert. meanwhile Optimus has disappeared, he was there then he was gone, Omega  
  
can't figure it out, Optimus was once a proud leader, then something snapped, and he became a insane moron.  
  
Vacant  
  
There is blackness, total and utter blackness, and a feeling of being lost, Suddenly a light appears, it is the size of a pin, but it is the brightest light that Vacant has witnessed in his life, it   
  
burns his eyes, yet he is compelled to walk towards it, with each step his body seems to get weigh more and more, the light begins to grow rapidly, Suddenly the light devours him, it is very bright for   
  
a moment, then both the darkness and the light evaporate to reveal, a hellish view, Vacant is now standing on a large hill, below him lay the ruins of hundreds of buildings, the screams of the dying fill  
  
the air, Vacant cant help but dry heave at the smell, it smells like chinese food (Vacant knows this smell because of Fred). Vacant attempts to turn his head, only to find he cannot, the ground has turned  
  
a horrible dark green color, the sky is a filled with smoke but beyond those you can see the darkest clouds. Vacant feels the earth shake and shake, a mountain of a thing comes into view,   
  
it is large and orange, the light reflects of it. a terrible laughter fills the air, it shakes the very hill Vacant is standing on. Vacant can make out two large pairs of horns one pair on it's head the other  
  
on the shoulders. Suddenly six rockets are fired from his ankles, Three from each, they fly faster then Jetfire and then they strike the side of one of the only remaining buildings, they disappear within  
  
a large wall of fire, the laughing rips though air again, but this time tainted by renewed screaming, Suddenly everything goes black, a form moves slowly and on all fours towards, Vacant finds he can  
  
move again. the form remains hidden in the darkness only for a more moments, then steps forward, it is a mechanical Lion, with a main covered with chrome fire, and chrome taking up most of   
  
it's body, with other areas being red or yellow,   
  
" Vacant, I Am Alpha Trion" his voice was strong and conforting, but somehow it scared Vacant,  
  
Vacant began to laugh violently,   
  
"Oh great i am insane now!, lock me up with Frenzied!."   
  
suddenly with and with great force, The lion (Vacant refused to think of it as Alpha Trion) turned around and then mule kicked Vacant,   
  
Vacant was tossed backwards, he hits a wall with a great thump,   
  
" Deja Vu" Vacant laughs a shrill insane laugh, Suddenly a stark naked thought hits him, that he would never act this way in front of anyone, hell, he  
  
would never even laugh in front of anyone else, The lion leaps forward with such simple clear motions that it is almost erotic,  
  
very quickly the Lion is upon Vacant, he is still lying down against the wall,   
  
" The horrible future that you saw, will come to pass, there is no doubt about that, but will it be the World or a single city, i cannot stand by as  
  
the end of Earth is coming, neither shall you, you are the Key to defeating Unicron, i cannot tell you why, simply because i don't know. you will  
  
take a stand and that stand will decide the fate of the Earth, many will be slain, maybe even you, but you are the key, never doubt that." his words   
  
shake the very core of Vacant yet, for a single clear moment he knows that everything will turn out alright, not the greatest possible way, but still alright.  
  
Dismal  
  
Dismal state can be sumed up in a few words, broken scared and in love, during the battle last night she saw an incredible Autobot in battle, he battled with a fierceness unmatched,   
  
but this isn't what touched her so deeply, it is simply the fact that he was fighting for her. her arm is slightly sore but moveable. she lies in bed. her small body barely covered with a thin sheet. the  
  
battle replays in her head, his every movement is redone slowly, Suddenly the Minicon alarm begins to blare, Red Alert had told her that if anything  
  
inportant happened that he would cause it to go off, Dismal leaps out of bed and runs to the door, her hand moves by it's own mind, and then the  
  
door slides open and Dismal leaps into the air, she begins to fly towards her new love,  
  
Main Room  
  
Everyone of them stand around waiting, Dismal is almost crying with happiness, Vacant has been finished being repaired, but he hasn't woken yet, the room is filled with a quietness that is creepy, many  
  
of them have looks on their faces of boredom, the quietness is broken as Grimlock stands  
  
" Grimlock thinks looking for Optimus Good idea" His voice is hard and filled with a inner war no one else shall ever know about. Grimlock is standing in the middle of Omega and Red Alert. Grimlock   
  
is deeply proud of Vacant, Vacant will never be as good as Grimlock but he is getting close, unlike the other worthless bots that make up the Autobots,   
  
" Alright, take Jetfire and Hot Rod" Omega answers, his voice soft unlike his normally booming voice.  
  
Vacant  
  
Alpha Trion and him are standing side by side, they have been talking like old friends for several hours (To him),  
  
" Vacant i have a secret to tell you" Alpha Trion says as a Grin creeps onto his face  
  
Dismal  
  
Red Alert fears that Vacant may have fallen into a stasis coma, that is a state where dispite the damage being repaired the afflicted will not wake up,   
  
sadly there is no treatment, Red Alert has left for the night, but Dismal is still sitting beside her fallen hero, she takes his hand into hers and grips it,  
  
the hand is cold and unalive. the feeling causes her to wince, Suddenly the hand jerks, Vacant sits forward, his eyes fly open, his eyes are alert and  
  
awake, Suddenly the base begins to shake, and the ear bursting sound of stomping feet, cause Dismal to fall to the ground, Dismal begins  
  
to watch the only way into the room from the Barracks, but it curves so she can't see who is stomping, suddenly Frenzied appears  
  
"He is Here!" 


	3. Vacant Feelings

Hot Rod  
  
He is standing behind a large tree, twenty feet away, Optimus is doing the same. Grimlock is laying down behind a stump five feet away from Hot Rod.  
  
Hot Rod fires a large stream of Fire at Optimus, his hiding place catchs on fire, Hot Rod runs towards another tree but trips over Jetfire's twisted   
  
remains, Hot Rod falls to the ground, and then screams as a large purple light extinguishs his life  
  
Grimlock  
  
His leg burns painfully, Grimlock hopes he can remain hidden until Optimus leaves, Grimlock almost laughs as he sees Optimus's large foot rise above his  
  
head, Suddenly a large object plows into Optimus's foot, Optimus is knocked to the ground, Grimlock now knows the object is really Frenzied. another  
  
form leaps onto Optimus's face, Grimlock identifies this form as being Vacant, Yet another form flies high above them and then small objects fall  
  
from it, Grimlock knows this must be Dismal. Optimus screams, and then suddenly the whole world begins to shake,  
  
Dismal   
  
Her energy bombs slam into Optimus's stomach with a slight dings then loud pops, Suddenly the earth begins to shake, below her Optimus laughs but  
  
it is cut off mid laugh. All of them begin to run towards the way out of the Forest,  
  
Vacant  
  
Life slows down, each step of the Giant shakes Vacant, Unicron is roughly the twice the size of Omega Prime. Vacant almost screams with fear,   
  
" You all will obey me or you will die among the humans!."  
  
it is night. the moon shines a uneven white. Vacant knows that now is the time to run.  
  
"Run!" he screams,  
  
They all try to take off running but before they can, a bright red light fills the air, Suddenly great pain fills ever sensor in Vacant's body, the all fall to the ground, writhing in pain,   
  
behind them Unicron booms  
  
"You will all die!"  
  
then suddenly all the pain stops  
  
Starscream  
  
" Here they are Megatron" Soundwave boasts, the four forms lay knocked out in the small pin they placed into the Teleporter. Starscream stares at Megatron with hate, one of the  
  
forms stir, it then stands, Starscream can tell it is a black Jaguar, one of the others is a Rhino and another is a T-Rex.   
  
" Where are we?" Asks the Panther, Megatron laughs.   
  
" Now be polite. Tell me you and your friends names!" Megatron pushes a button on the romote he has in his hands and energy flies into the Poor Autobot,   
  
" I am Vacant, the Rhino is Frenzied and the dinosaur is Grimlock." Starscream pushs a button a small copy of the remote Megatron has.   
  
"Dont Forget your little Whore!" Megatron screams, Vacant leaps at the door, the door flies open with a loud clink, and the Panther plows into Megatron, Megatron grunts and falls  
  
to the ground, the Panther moves with incredible speed and begins slicing into Megatron, Megatron pulls the Panther off of him and tosses into the wall, Megatron laughs,   
  
" Let us fight outside!" Vacant screams, Megatron laughs again,   
  
Vacant  
  
Megatron is standing beside a large pile of rocks and Vacant is doing the same. Vacant attacks first, his Axe in his hand, he slams it into Megatron, causing a deep gash. Megatron gasps and then slams  
  
his fist into Vacant, Vacant is sent flying, Vacant lands on a large pile of rocks, Vacant's eyes flip from place to place, Vacant tosses his Axe, it misses Megatron's head by a foot and  
  
lands in a large rock, Vacant leaps onto his Axe, and pulls it free, then jumps back to the ground, the rock begins to creak and then suddenly the entire hill tumbles down ontop of Megatron, he screams  
  
then is buried under the rocks, Vacant places his hands enfront of him and then fires a large energy bolt into the rocks, They expode and then Megatron's broken form is revealed, Megatron groans,   
  
and Vacant leaps ontop of him, again he places his hands in front of himself and unleashes a incredibly large energy bolt,   
  
Starscream  
  
Starscream Laughs as Megatron is demolished, Starscream walks back into the base, everyone's eyes fall on him,  
  
" Our leader Megatron is dead, i am now the Leader of the Decepticons" Starscream laughs,   
  
Groans fill the Air.  
  
" Decepticons, As my first act, we shall help deal with this threat to the Earth."  
  
Vacant  
  
Starscream was kind enough to send him back to the Autobot Base, Vacant runs though the many halls of the base, with each step he gets closer to the final battle, the battle that will decide the   
  
fate of the Universe, suddenly Vacant is really annoyed, he has spent his life defending the Universe and now he has to end his life for it, these are selfish thoughts, but what other kind of thoughts  
  
would you have if you knew you were dying. Vacant stops for a minute outside of Omega's room gathering his words, then the door slides open slowly, Omega is standing in front of him  
  
" Unicron is here, the Decepticons are helping us, Megatron is dead, Gather the others, we need to do battle " Omega suddenly smiles, and begins to melt, 


End file.
